Silent Sonata
by Stephani Crayon
Summary: Nakamura Kaoru adalah seorang murid tingkat dua yang sedang mempersiapkan diri dalam konser besar. Di masa-masa sibuknya, ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis misterius yang dingin dari kelas Reguler; Sawaguchi Iori. Kaoru tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan Iori akan membawanya menuju kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia duga. RR, please :)
1. Chapter 1

Karena aku tidak ingin melupakannya. Melodi lembut yang mengaung ke seluruh penjuru aula. Panggung menjadi miliknya dan lampu-lampu menyoroti setiap gerakan tubuhnya.

Karena aku tidak ingin melupakannya. Saat matanya menatap pilu lantai kayu yang licin, saat bibirnya tersenyum seakan sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Karenanya, aku yang tidak sengaja masuk kedalam aula yang kosong, hanya dapat berdiri memaku selagi irisku meneliti rupa itu. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa tetes air jatuh ke atas lantai kayu. Gadis itu—

 _—_ _dia menangis._

Jika—ya, jika dan hanya jika saja aku tidak ada disana. Jika saja rasa penasaranku akan aula itu tidak ada. Dan, jika saja gadis itu tidak ada disana. Maka aku tidak perlu mengulang-ngulang kejadian itu dalam pikiranku yang sempit. Rupa dan elok itu tidak perlu mengiang-ngiang dalam setiap lamunanku.

-aku harus apa?

"Kaoru!" Sebuah suara menyadarkan anak laki-laki itu dan membuat matanya terbuka. "Gosh! Apakah itu yang kamu sebut permainan biola?" Pria berwajah tua itu memijat-mijat keningnya."Hentikan kebiasan melamunmu dan cobalah berkonsentrasi. Kompetisi akan dimulai dua bulan lagi dan—"

"Alright, alright Sir!" Kaoru mencoba memotong pembicaraan. Tanpa diberitahupun ia tahu bagaimana permainannya hari ini. Buruk. Perlahan biola ddiangkat dari bahunya dan tangannya memijat-mijat bahu yang terasa keram. Sebagian atensinya masih mengawang-awang entah dimana. Seakan terus tertinggal di ruang aula sana dan masih melihat wajah gadis misterius itu.

"Well." Pria itu kembali berbicara. Sebelah alisnya diangkat ke atas. "Feelling in love, eh?"

"What?No!" Refleks ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Sudah waktunya pulang. Thanks Sensei!" Kaoru ingin mencari pembelaan tapi kelihatannya percuma. Karenanya, ia memilih untuk mengemas biolanya dan berjalan pergi. "See you later, lover boy!" Terdengar suara kekehan samar dari balik punggung.

Gadis itu—baiklah Kaoru mulai memikirkannya lagi. Dia—well, Kaoru masih mengingat warna rambutnya yang hitam digelung berantakan, bola matanya sayu memandang jauh sekali. Wajahnya tidak cantik tapi manis dan entah mengapa garis wajahnya terlukis sangat halus seakan terbentuk oleh sepoian angin malam yang lembut. Gadis itu terbilang kurus dan mungil seperti gadis yang berjalan didepannya saat ini—what!

Bola matanya langsung memaku pada sosok seorang gadis yang berjalan menuju dirinya. Tanpa sadar kakinya ikut melangkah dan saat jarak semakin menipis, Kaoru bisa segera mengetahui kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang ditemuinya tempo lalu

"Kaoru!"

Refleks Kaoru menoleh dan mendapati seorang bocah melambai sambil berlari kearahnya. "Tsukimori." Kaoru tersenyum sopan. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin bertanya soal partitur kemarin. Kamu mau meminjamnya kan?"

"Well," Dua bola matanya mengikuti pergerakan gadis itu yang—sayangnya menjauh begitu saja. Saat ini anak laki-laki itu ingin menendang jauh bocah Tsukimori dan berlari menyapa gadis itu.

"Siapa yang kamu lihat? Ooh.." Tsukimori mengikuti arah pandang bocah Kaoru dan segera menyadari siapa yang menjadi objek sepasang mata Kaoru. "Aku tahu gadis itu," celutuk bocah itu ringan.

"Kamu tahu?" Bola matanya melebar karena kaget. "Siapa? Siapa namanya?" Kaoru memaksa.

"Woaah. Easy boy. Dia cantik bukan?" Tsukimori terkekeh.

"Itu tidak penting." Karena bukan itu daya tarik gadis itu sesungguhnya.

"Kuberitahu tapi—"


	2. Chapter 2

Sawaguchi Iori

Kaoru memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan pikirannya melayang diantara potongan-potongan gambar yang selalu terlintas di benaknya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu—ya gadis itu, adalah seorang yang menurutnya jauh. Tsukimori sialan! Gerutunya karena sekali lagi ia bisa mendengar ucapan seorang Tsukimori Kei, temannya.

"Sial." Bocah itu berpaling dan memandang dinding disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak terjangkau," Kei seakan membisikkannya kepada hembusan angin.

"Apa?"

"Sawaguchi-san. Well, kuakui dia gadis yang cantik. Tapi dia berasal dari kelas regular, lihat?" Dagunya bergerak menunjuk gadis itu yang sudah semakin jauh. Kaoru menelusur dan untuk kedua kalinya ia tahu bahwa seragam gadis itu berbeda dengan miliknya dan milik Kei.

"Dan?"

"Apa kamu ini tolol? Kuberi tahu satu hal padamu." Tsukimori memberhentikan kakinya dan memandang wajah temannya dengan serius. "Bahkan para laki-laki kelas regular tidak bisa mendapatkannya." Kei mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan satu helaan nafas. Kaoru tidak menanggapi. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah melihat Sawaguchi menari dengan wajah basah.

PIntu terbuka dan tungkainya melangkah ragu memasuki ruang yang besar. Panggung besar menyambutnya, tidak ada lampu besar yang menerangi seakan tidak ada ucapan selamat datang untuknya. Tentu saja tidak ada orang disana dan perasaan kecewa menyelimuti bocah itu.

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah cukup untuk disebut gila. Bagaimana tidak? Bocah itu seharusnya berada di ruangannya dan berlatih bermain biola untuk konser besar nanti. Seharusnya ia tidak berjalan menelusuri barisan bangku-bangku merah menuju panggung dan menyalakan satu lampu besar. Dan seharusnya ia tidak mengeluarkan biola miliknya, memainkannya dan melantunkan melodi yang bergaung diseluruh ruangan.

Kaoru, kau sudah gila.

Namun bocah itu mengabaikan fakta. Alih-alih berjalan pergi karena tidak mendapat apa yang diinginkannya, ia malah memainkan biolanya. Gesekan demi gesekan yang terlatih dan gerakan tangan yang halus telah bergerak diluar kesadarannya. Prolog yang halus, diikuti oleh nada-nada yang merangkai sempurna dengan pitch yang tepat. Ia menyukai music, mencintainya sudah sejak ia tidak tahu kapan. Mungkin sejak ibunya mengenalkannya pada music, atau bahkan saat dirinya masih terbenam dalam Rahim dan mendengar suara dentingan piano ibunya diluar sana.

Kaoru menghentikkan permainannya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa permainannya akan berakhir kacau. Sudah sejak 2 pekan lalu permainannya berakhir kacau dan tentu saja Kaoru tidak mengetahui alasannya.

Biola miliknya kembali dimasukkan selagi helaan nafas keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Bocah itu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah sebuah piano besar. Awalnya ia berniat untuk duduk dan merenungi permainannya namun tangannya gatal. Kaoru menekan satu tuts dan nada do panjang menyelimuti ruangan. Kemudian ia memainkan beberapa tuts secara sembarang. Kacau, katanya dalam hati. Ia tersenyum timpang, berniat untuk mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Permisi?"

Sebuah suara menyentakkan dirinya. Refleks kepalanya menoleh dan matanya segera menemukan sosok seorang perempuan yang membuat dirinya tercengang. Bukan karena ia ketahuan berada di aula tanpa ijin, bukan karena seragam gadis itu yang berbeda dengannya, bukan juga karena seorang murid dari kelas regular berada di tempat yang tidak biasa. Tapi karena sosok itu adalah Sawaguchi Iori.

"Maafkan aku, aku kira disini tidak ada orang." Gadis itu menampakkan wajah yang biasa saja—datar, terbilang aneh karena Kaoru melihat gadis itu dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Aku mengganggu?" Sawaguchi Iori melanjutkan "baiklah, mungkin aku akan pergi."

"Tunggu!"

Gadis itu hendak berbalik ketika Kaoru baru saja mengembalikan kesadaraannya yang sempat hilang. Ia syok—tentu saja, seklaigus mematung karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Bocah itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga seluruhnya menghadap gadis itu. Tapi ia segera menyesali kata-katanya. Gadis itu terdiam, mataya yang besar menatap mata bocah itu.

"Aku tidak perlu mengumumkan apa yang aku lakukan kepada orang yang tidak aku kenal."

Hah!

Tentu saja bocah! Kaoru tersenyum dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Aku pergi."

"Tunggu tunggu!"

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku membutuhkan bantuan."

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening dan memandang Kaoru dengan pandangan meneliti. Wajar saja, Kaoru baru saja bersikap seakan ingin mengusir gadis itu dan detik berikutnya dia membutuhkan bantuan gadis itu. Bagus sekali, Kaoru.

"Maukah kamu—ehem—mendengarkan permainan pianoku?"

"Dan?"

"Dan kamu bisa memakai ruangan ini sesukamu."

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu dengan ragu mengaggukkan kepalanya. Di lain pihak, perasaan Nakamura Kaoru berkecambuk. Ia merasa dirinya sudah cukup untuk disebut tolol tapi ia merasa senang juga.

Iori berjalan menenteng tasya dan mengambil kursi dekat panggung. Sejujurnya Kaoru tidak dapat menahan diri untuk kembali menatap gadis itu. Kemudian dengan terpaksa ia kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Kaoru mengangkat tangannya, matanya terpejam dan ia menarik nafas panjang.

Detik berikutnya jari-jarinya bergerak teratur seakan sedang menari.


End file.
